


The homophobic idiots

by Sweetcheeks76



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcheeks76/pseuds/Sweetcheeks76
Summary: Mel is married to Ted and lindsey is married to Michael. Lindsey and Michael are homophobic.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

MEL AND TED’S HOME.

Mel had just finished a busy day at court. She then had to rush to the babysitters to pick up Jenny. Mel had trouble conceiving, so they had IVF and after the fourth attempt it had finally worked. Jenny was 6mths old now and was the apple of mel and teds eye. They doted on her.  
“Mel honey, are you home?”  
Mel came flying out of the kitchen. “Ted your back” said Mel running into Ted's arms crying.   
Mel and Ted had been together for 10yrs and married for 8 of them and they were still very much in love.  
“Yes we finished early so Brian decided we should just come back” Said Ted. “Also he wants to meet everyone at the diner for dinner. His treat he said.”  
“Let me just get Jenny ready then we can go.” Replied Mel.  
“Hang on just a minute!” Said Ted laughing. “I need to get showered and changed and so does Brian.”  
“If you're quick then you can join me in the shower” Laughed Mel as she ran upstairs. Ted was right behind her. Soon they were showered and dressed. Ted had Jenny in her car seat and they were on their way to the diner.

MICHAEL AND LINDSEY’S HOME.

Michael was working in the big Q. The manager had come up to Michael to say he had a phone call waiting for him.  
“Michael Novotny speaking”  
“Michael it’s Brian. Me and Ted have just got back and I was wondering if you and Lindsey wanted to meet all of us for dinner tonight.” Brian asked.  
“Where would we be having dinner?” Asked Michael.  
“Liberty diner of course.” Replied Brian.  
“What about somewhere different for a change. You know, like a nice restaurant.” Michael hated the diner, even though his mum worked there.  
“Just be there Michael. See you later.” Michael went to say something else but soon realized Brian was gone. Michael slammed the phone down. “FUCK” Michael shouted.  
“Everything alright?” Asked the manager walking in.  
“My friend Brian wants us all to go to dinner,” Michael said.  
“You don’t mean the faggot one do you?” Bob the manager asked.  
“Yes, he wants us to meet at Liberty diner. There is nothing but gay’s and lesbians there. Anyway i’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Michael went home. When he got there Lindsey was sitting on her ass watching tv.  
Michael and Lindsey had been together for 4yrs and married for 18mths. Her first choice was Brian, But he told her to fuck of as he was gay. She never believed him.She started dating Michael, who was Brian's best friend at the time, In the hope to make Brian jealous, But it never did. Lindsey then decided that if she married Michael, Brian would definitely stop the wedding, But he said congratulations and went and fucked the barman.  
“Hey lindsay. Is that all you do all day? Just sit there?” Asked Michael.  
“What the fuck has got into you tonight Michael”  
“Brian called and wants to meet at Liberty Diner tonight,” Michael told Lindsey.  
“Who else is going?” Enquired Lindsey.  
“Mel and Ted, I guess, and i expect Emmett will be there.” Said Michael with a look of disgust on his face.  
“Emmett is the biggest fairy there. He is fucking embarrasing.” Lindsey said.  
“And the way he dresses, I think he is seriously a trannie but he doesn’t want anyone to know.” Said Michael.  
“Well at least we eat for free tonight” Lindsey said and Michael agreed. They went on their way to meet everyone without even washing or changing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Diner.

Mel and Ted had arrived at the diner first.   
“Evening Kiki” Said Mel as she gave Kiki a kiss on the cheek.   
“Evening to you all” Said Kiki.  
“Where’s Debbie?” Asked Ted.  
“Bathroom, But she will be out soon. Can I take your order?” Asked Kiki.  
“We are just waiting for the others but as soon as they come then you can take our order, but we shall have a coffee as we are waiting please.” Replied Mel.   
Kiki went to get them a coffee as Debbie came out of the bathroom.  
“I hope you washed your hands, Don’t know where they have been?” Said a voice behind them.  
“You little shit” Debbie said laughing.   
She turned around to see Brian, Mel and Ted laughing.  
Brian sat down opposite Ted and Mel. Mel asked how the business trip went.  
“Very well of course. Ted moped the whole time. He wanted to get back to Jenny” Said Brian.  
“And you as well babe.” Ted quickly said to Mel.  
Mel laughed. “Of course Ted, of course”   
Mel was telling them about her next court case which involved a drug dealing gang, when Michael and Lindsey arrived. Lindsey quickly sat next to Brian, Which made Mel giggle, and Michael sat next to her. “Everything alright Melanie?” Asked Lindsey.  
“Yeah everything is fine. How are you and Michael?” Mel asked Lindsey.  
“Why is there trouble in paradise?” Said Michael looking from Mel to Ted.  
“Everything is perfect. We were just discussing our holiday. I’m thinking 3 weeks in the meditaranian sun, What do you think honey?” Ted asked Mel, Giving her a wink.   
Mel grabbed Ted and gave him a deep kiss.  
“I think that’s a yes, Schmit. Let me know when so I can make sure the books are up to date before you go” Brian told Ted. Ted nodded.  
Emmett soon arrived dressed in orange trousers and a pink Jumper. Emmett went to sit next to Michael but Michael had moved up to the end, so Emmett couldn’t sit there.  
“Michael sweetie, do you mind budging up so i can sit down please.” Asked Emmett.  
“Sorry Emmett but there is no more room. Why not sit on the other side or the other booth” Replied Michael. No way was Emmett going to sit next to him. NO FUCKING WAY.  
“Here Ems, come and sit next to me” said Ted patting the seat next to him.  
“Thank you Teddy, At Least someone has manners,” Emmett said quietly. Emmett never liked Michael or Lindsey. He always felt something was off with them.   
“How is your sportswear account going?” Emmett asked Brian. “I remember you were having trouble with the art department.”  
The art department are fucking useless. I ask them to draw something and i swear a fucking blindman with no arms could do better. I need someone who can at least draw.” Brian huffed.  
Mel was breastfeeding Jenny and looked at Brian. “You know Brian, When i was younger i used to babysit a boy. I looked after him from newborn until he was 5 and I was 16. I tell you something, his drawings were amazing. He said he was going to marry me when he got older.” Mel told Brian laughing.  
Brian was intrigued now. “Does he still draw? Do you still see him?” Asked Brian.  
“Mel noone draws that good at 5 years old.” Lindsey snarked at Mel.  
“I don’t know if he still draws Brian. Hopefully he does, And yes Lindsey he does draw that good. I haven’t seen him for years, 12years to be exact.”  
“What happened?” Asked Brian  
“I went to babysit him one saturday, just like i did every saturday. I took one of my girl friends with me, Miranda was her name. Miranda was a lesbian but had a kind caring heart. Well we went round there and looked after the boy. We didn’t hear his parents come back and they overheard Miranda telling us about her girlfriend. They went berserk and said nasty stuff to her and threw her out of the house. I was banned from ever going there again.” Mel was crying after telling them.   
“Well it’s her own fault. If she had kept quiet then everything would have been ok. You don’t always have to flaunt it.” Said Michael, looking at Emmett.  
“You got something to say about the way I dress?” Emmett asked Michael  
“Of course not” Michael replied.  
Brian looked between Emmett and Michael. “All sorted now?” Brian asked them both. Michael nodded as Emmett just looked at Brian. Brian continued “Mel do you know where…...What was the boy’s name?” Brian asked.  
“Justin Taylor, his name was Justin Taylor. He had the blondest hair I had ever seen, and the brightest smile. He would be 17 now, so he must be in high school.”   
“Do you think you could ask him?” Brian asked.  
“Sure, I have a free day tomorrow so i’ll go around and ask.” Said Mel.  
“Do you want any company?” Asked Emmett  
“YOU” Michael shouted out and Michael and Lindsey started laughing.  
“What is wrong with Emmett?” Asked Ted angrily.  
“What is right with him you mean?” Laughed Michael.  
“Michael apologise right now” Scorned Lindsey.  
“What i mean is that this parents are more than likely against gays, and they are going to know Emmett is gay” Michael Backtracked.  
“I'm going with Ted anyway,” Mel said getting up. “ We better be going home to give Jenny a bath and bedtime. I will let you know how we get on. Come on Ted. Good night all” And off they went.  
The next day Mel and Ted went to Justin Taylor's house. Mel knocked. A Well dressed man answered the door.   
“Mel how nice to see you again”  
“Hello again Craig. This my husband Ted and daughter Jenny. I wondered if I could talk to you.”  
“Of course, I don’t know what help I will be but come in. Jennifer we have guests” Mel and Ted entered and the door shut behind them. The first thing Mel noticed was there were no pics of Justin. Not one. Mel had a very uneasy feeling, She only hoped she wasn’t proved right.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Taylors House.

“Would anyone like a cup of tea or coffee?” Jennifer Taylor asked.  
“Coffee for me and Ted please, Milk with no sugar thankyou” Mel replied.  
Mel saw that Craig kept watching her  
“How have you been Mel?” Craig asked.  
“I’m doing very well. I got a wonderful husband and our beautiful daughter. There is nothing else I need or want.”  
Jennifer came back into the room and handed everyone their drinks.   
“Mel i must say i am very surprised to see you here” Said Jennifer “It has to be at least 10 years ago since we last saw you”  
“Actually it was 12 years ago. You made me and my friend get out”  
“Oh yes mary or maggie..well it was something like that anyway. She was telling Justin about her dirty lifestyle. It was disgusting” Said Jennifer with a shudder.  
“Her name was Miranda and she was a wonderful person and she was brilliant with Justin, which is why we are here today” Said Mel.  
“You're here about us throwing that girl out years ago?” Wondered Craig  
Ted had enough sitting quietly “We are here because my boss needs someone to come and do some drawing for him and Mel thought of Justin”  
“Justin doesn’t draw anymore” Replied Jennifer  
“Well do you know when he will be back home so i can talk to him please” Mel was getting frustrated  
“Look Jennifer and Craig, all we want is to talk to Justin and nothing else” Said Ted  
“Justin doesn’t live here anymore. He left about 7months ago. Do you know he was a fucking faggott. Well I'm not having that thing living under my roof.” Shouted Craig  
“Do you know where he is? Is he alright?” Mel was asking questions, she was frightened for Justin.  
“I don’t know and i don’t care where he is and he can be dead for all we care” Replied Craig  
“Is that how you feel as well?” Mel asked Jennifer  
“Two men loving each other and doing those things is disgusting. I agree with Craig, He is better of gone”  
Mel was in shock. Being a mother herself she would never disown her daughter because she loved another woman.  
“I forgot to ask Mel, What is that you and Ted do?” Asked Jennifer  
“Ted works as an accountant for a very successful firm, and I am an attorney and I fight for the victims and for justice.” Mel said with determination in her voice.  
They were just going to leave when Mel had to make the Taylors understand “Do you know there is a group of different individuals going around beating up homosexuals. 2mths ago they killed a woman who was 9mths pregnant. The baby survived and is living with his dad.”  
“Why if the woman wasn’t gay?” Asked Craig  
“Oh she was a lesbian by all means, But to stop them from getting beaten up they slept together, just the once so people would think they were straight. It didn't work and they were still getting picked on at school. She was beaten to death and the people responsible are still out there.”  
“Serves her right for being that way. The less of them around the better i say”   
“Jennifer, I can't believe you could say that. If anything happens to Justin then it is both of your faults.” And with that Mel left storming out.  
“You two are despicable and nasty” Said Ted and went to catch Mel up.

Kinnetik

Cynthia was at the reception as Mel and Ted entered. She saw how angry Mel was.  
“Mel what’s happened”  
“It’s ok Cynthia” said Ted “Is Brian free. He said we had to give him a update about something”  
“Just go straight in”  
“Thank you,” Said Ted. He took hold of Mel’s hand and they went to see Brian.  
“Theodore, Melanie, I take it from the looks of Mel that the visit did go well” Said Brian knowingly.  
“The bastards threw him out 7mths ago and do you know why, well i will tell you. It’s because he his gay g-a-y. FUCKERS” Shouted Mel.  
It was good for Mel to release all the tension in her body.  
“Why would someone disown their own child. It’s not right Brian, It’s just not right” Then Mel cried.  
Brian knew he had to stay calm and he wondered if finding this boy Justin was worth it. All he wanted was someone to draw.  
“Mel, maybe we should let Justin be. He may have found somewhere to live and maybe with someone. He could be happy. I’ll find another artist.”  
“Because you don’t care, I do. You stay here and find another artist. I’m going to find Justin and make sure he is ok,” Then Mel was gone.  
“Do you think she will find him?” Ted asked Brian  
“Yes i think she will, But if she doesn’t then we shall be there for here.” Replied Brian as he and Ted kept staring at the door and hoping for Mels sake that she did find him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Mel’s office.

Brian had felt guilty for snapping at Mel, So he decided to go to her office and try and see if there was anything he could do to help. On the way he bumped into Michael.  
“Where are you going?” Michael asked Brian.  
“Mel’s office. I wanted to offer my help” Replied Brian.  
By the time he got to Mel’s office Michael was still with him.  
“Is Mel in please” Brian asked the receptionist.  
“I will just check for you” She phoned through to Mel’s office, spoke and then let Brian and Michael enter.  
“Brian and Michael, what are you doing here?”  
“I came to offer my help. I do care what happens to him, all us gays have to stick together after all”   
“What the fuck is going on. Who are you trying to find?” Michael screeched.  
“No one you know.”  
“Mel if you tell me then I might have some idea how to help. It’s not only Brian that has idea’s”  
“He is a 17year old boy that I used to look after and I found out that his parents had thrown him out.”  
“You mean that boy Justin. You spoke about him in the diner”  
“Why do you sound so interested?” Queried Brian  
“I’m not” Protested Michael “I just remember Mel talking about him, that's all.” Michael’s phone beeped. He looked at it and got up to leave. “Well I better get back to work. Hope you find your friend.” Michael quickly left.   
“That was strange” Said Mel  
“You know Mikey, He is always strange.” Said Brian. “Mel you said Justin was 17 so he should be at school, Have you tried there?”  
“Well actually Brian, i was going to ask you to come with me if you would”  
“Of course i would. Get you coat, There’s no time like the present.” Brian helped Mel with her coat and they left for St.James.

On the way to the big Q.

“What the fuck are you messaging me on my phone for. I was with people you fucking idiot. Next time message to call you and nothing else, ok?. Now that it is sorted did you do it? Did you get the job done? Brilliant, I have to go but will see you soon. Bye” Michael ended the call and carried on to work with a smile on his face.

St.James

Mel and Brian had walked into St.james and went to the receptionist.  
“Good afternoon, my name is Melanie Marcus and this is my assistant Brian Kinney. I was wondering if we could speak to Justin Taylor please.”  
“We don’t give out information on students. Could you tell me what it is about”  
“I’m an attorney and Justin is a witness in a case I'm working on. It was just a couple of questions I needed to ask him.”  
As Mel was talking the Dean had come in.  
“Dean Harper, This is Mrs Marcus and her assistant Mr Kinney. They want to speak to Justin Taylor. He is a witness in a case.”  
“Let me see if I can allocate him for you” Said Dean Harper. “Im sorry but he isn’t in today”  
“Shit, Sorry it’s just very important i speak to him.” Mel was annoyed. She was so close but yet so far.  
It was Brian who spoke next, “Do you have a home address for him. Apparently the one we got is wrong”  
“The only one we got is his parents address” Said the receptionist.  
“I have to go, but if i leave you my card can you please call me as soon as he comes in please?” Begged Mel.  
“Most certainly Mrs Marcus” Replied Dean Harper. He left a note on the computer and gave the card to the receptionist.  
Brian and Mel left. “Hey Mel, Don’t worry we will find him” Brian reassured Mel and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Kinnetik

Two weeks had gone past and Brian had advertised for some staff for his art department. He didn't want to have face to face interviews. What he had done was the applicants had to send artwork in of an advertisement he had made up. Whichever artwork he thought was good, he would give them a face to face interview.  
Brian had received a lot of replies, most he binned. He was going through them when one really stood out to him. It was amazing. “Cynthia, can you ask this person in for a interview”  
Cynthia picked up the paper. “It certainly is amazing. I will call him straight away.”  
Soon Cynthia was back.   
“He is on his way now boss. He said he was eager to work and needed the money.”  
“Thank Cyn, show him the way in when he gets here please”  
“Will do'' Cynthia shut the door and Brian decided to get some work done. He was deep in thought thinking if the artist was really that good then all his prayers were answered.There was a knock and Cynthia came in with a young boy.  
No it couldn't be, could it?  
“Good afternoon and what is your name?” Brian asked curiously  
“Justin, Justin Taylor. It’s a pleasure to meet you” And he held out his hand for Brian to shake.   
Bria was in awe at how beautiful this young boy was. He shook Justin's hand and sparks went through them.   
Brian told Justin to take a seat. He went to get himself and Justin a coffee. Whilst he was getting the coffee he messaged Mel.   
Mel quickly phone back  
“Do not let him go until i get there. I’m on my way” She hung up.  
Brian made his way back to the office where Justin was. Just thinking about Justin his hands were getting all sweaty.  
He opened the door and entered. He gave Justin his coffee and sat on the other side of the desk.   
“Well Justin let’s begin the interview…..”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

At Kinnetik

Brian was talking to Justin about how good his artwork was when Mel came flying through the door.  
“Justin, i’m so glad you are ok.” Mel said, giving Justin a hug, when he winced in pain. Brian noticed this  
“Are you hurt” Asked Brian  
Justin knew he had to be honest. “I fell over and hurt my side. The doctor said it will be ok in a couple of days”   
Brian knew he was holding something back.   
Mel had been listening. “Justin do you remember me? I used to babysit you when you were younger?”  
“Yeah I remember you Melanie.” Then Justin laughed “I was going to marry you”  
“Well that role is now taken. My husband's name is Ted and we have a daughter called Jenny” Mel took out a picture of Jenny and showed it to Justin.  
Justin took the picture and looked at it   
“She looks like you. I have a son who is nearly 3 months old.”   
“Do you see the baby?” Asked Mel “If you need help to get rights then i can help. I’m a lawyer and I fight for families.”  
“It’s ok Mel. The baby lives with me.” Replied Justin  
This surprised Brian, he was certain that this young boy was gay.   
“Are you with the mum?” Asked Brian  
“No she was murdered whilst pregnant with the baby. They never found out who did it” Justin said sadly.  
Mel went straight into lawyer mode. “Tell me everything that happened from beginning to end and let’s see if we can get them caught”  
“I don’t know much about them. There were about 8 of them, could be more or less, we were walking home and all of a sudden we were getting hit and punched. I don’t know where they came from. I wasn’t bothered about me, only Beth. I was knocked out. When I came around I was in the hospital. They told me Beth had died but the baby survived. I spoke to the police, but couldn't tell them much so no one paid for it.” By this time Justin was crying hysterically.  
Brian put his arm around Justin’s shoulders and comforted him.  
“Justin was Beth your girlfriend?” Brian had to know.  
Justin sat there quietly. He was afraid to answer because of the homophobic abuse he had been getting from school and his parents.  
Mel knelt in front of him and took his hands in hers.  
“Justin, I know you are gay because i saw your parent’s”  
Justin quickly jumped up and moved towards the door.  
“Im gay Justin and i know you are having a rough time.” Brian said.  
Justin turned around and looked at Brian and then at Mel.  
“Yes Brian really is gay and so is our friend Emmett.”  
“Justin where are you staying?” Brian asked, as he walked over to Justin.  
“I’m staying with a friend and his adoptive dad. My friend is straight but his dad is gay. They both help with Gus, my son.”  
Brian remembered Justin’s side.  
“Justin, how did you really do your side?”  
“That was from the beating. They broke a couple of ribs but i’m ok now.”  
“Well the job is yours but i want you to wait until you are healed.”  
“I really need the money. Gus need some new clothes”   
“I will give you an advance on your wages and you give it back when you can. Ok?”  
“Yes thank you.”   
Brian wrote a check out and told Justin to put it into his bank account.  
“I will thank you.” Justin got ready to go.  
“Before you go, i need you to fill out this form. We need your full name, address, date of birth and more.”  
Justin quickly filled out the form and then left.  
Brian and Mel were talking about what Justin had said.  
“Well Mel what do you think?”  
“I don’t know. I remember the case well. My friend Mark investigated the murder, But there was no one to even suspect.”  
“I think you should get Ted and I will buy you two lunch. Don’t worry, we have his address now”  
“I know. At least he has some money to buy Gus some clothes. I’ll get Ted, and Brian thank you. You are a great friend.” Mel gave Brian a kiss on the cheek and went to get Ted. Soon they were all on their way to the diner.

Justin went to the bank and put his check in. He was told it would take 3 days to clear. After he phoned his friend.  
“Hey i got the job”  
“That’s great. When do you start and what is the pay like?”  
“I’m not allowed to start until my side heals up, but the boss gave me an advance on my wages”  
“Cool. Dad’s here. I think you should tell him”  
Justin told his friend’s dad about the interview and how well it went.  
“Well Justin I think this deserves a celebration lunch. Where are you now?”  
“I'm on Liberty Avenue”  
“There is a diner there. You can’t mistake it. It is for the LBQT community. Shall I bring Gus?”  
“Yes please, and a bottle for him.”  
“Ok see you in about 15mins”  
They both hung up.  
Justin walked down the street and soon came to the diner. He soon found a booth and sat down.  
“Afternoon young man. I haven't seen you around here before. Have you just moved here?”   
Justin looked up and saw a friendly red headed woman. Justin smiled at her,  
“I'm staying here with my friend and his dad”  
Debbie knew he was holding back but thought it was best not to rush the boy. “Good for you son. What would you like to order?”   
“If you don’t mind my friend and his dad will be here soon, so if it is possible i would like to order then please”  
“What a very polite young man you are. Just let me know when they are here honey”  
“Thankyou”   
Debbie went to take other orders as Justin was waiting.  
Just then the door opened and in came Michael.  
“Oi you have to move out of our booth.” Shouted Michael  
“What why?”  
“Because that is where me and my friends sit and not gay guys like you, So MOVE” Demanded Michael  
Michael went to grab Justin’s arm, but someone grabbed him first.  
“No one and i mean no one touches my son. Do you understand?”  
“Y-y-y-yes” stuttered Michael.  
“Good and now fuck off”  
He let go of Michaels arm and watched him go and sit somewhere else.  
Justin jumped up and gave the man a hug.  
“Thankyou Ben” Said Justin  
“Your welcome Justin.”  
They all sat down.  
Hunter gave Gus to Justin. “I think he missed his daddy today”  
“I missed him too.”  
Debbie came back over to take their order.  
“I’m Debbie and you are?” Debbie asked looking at Ben.  
“I’m Ben and these are my son’s Justin and Hunter and Justin’s son Gus.” Ben replied, shaking Debbies hand.  
“Nice to meet all of you. What would you all like to eat?”  
“We are celebrating, so whatever Justin wants”  
“Are you sure that is wise?” Came a voice Justin knew well. “If i remember well Justin could eat a lot”  
“Mel are you following me now?” Justin asked laughing  
“Brian invited us for lunch. He will be here in a minute.”  
“Where are my manners, Mel this is Ben and his son and my best friend Hunter. Ben and Hunter, this remarkable woman is Melanie. She used to babysit me when I was little. Mel was the woman i was going to marry” Justin told them whilst laughing.  
“Lucky for me you were too young. Hi I'm Ted, Mel’s husband and this next to me is Brian, My friend and Justin's new boss.”  
They all shook hands and sat down over the space of two booths.  
“Brian” They heard screeched “Come and sit with me, and you Mel and Ted”  
“Michael just get your fucking butt over here and sit” Brian replied.  
Michael came storming over and stood at the end of the booth.  
Ben looked at him, He didn’t like Michael at all. He felt something was off, but because he didn’t know him he decided to keep his opinions to himself. “Is there something you need?” Ben asked politely   
“I need to be next to Brian. We are best friends.”  
“I’m sure you are but Justin is feeding Gus and we are not going to disturb him” Said Ben putting his foot down.  
Brian saw Gus starting to get antsy because of Michael “For fucksake Michael just stick your ass down, you are disturbing Gus.” Brian said crossly.  
Michael sat down huffing away. Ben Justin and Hunter thought what a big baby he was. They had all just finished eating when Backroom Todd came in. He was bleeding all over the floor.  
“H-h-h-help me” Todd cried faintly and then passed out.


End file.
